


DisorderTale

by orphan_account



Series: DisorderTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Crying, F/M, M/M, MY OWN AU!, Medical Dissorders in All, Muteness, Not Really Character Death, Other, Sadness, Sans Needs A Hug, Shy Sans (kinda), Toriel Knows Who Flowey Is, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The following is a non-profit UnderTale AU that I think I came up with, (if I'm wrong then sorry I'm sticking with it because I like the idea). This first story is the pacifist route and shall have all 'main' characters' appearances, disorders, and actions explained. Now onto the story line.Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier.   One day, a young child climbed the mountain. They wanted to see what was in it. Upon taking a closer look, the child fell in- promptly breaking several bones in the process- and acquiring brain damage. Soon the king's son, Asriel Dreemurr, found the human and brought them back to the castle. The human became part of the royal family and began to be known as the Hope of the Underground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know the story. **The human child grew ill one day. Asriel took their soul and went through the barrier. Asriel tries to talk to the humans. He dies, his dust spreads across the garden yada yada yada... It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. Another child climbs the mountain. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. They break less bones, but end up with cuts deep enough along their body to show bone. That's where this story begins.**  
>  Sorry, the story line got cut off in the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I had to reload the page and lost half of the chapter! Darn, and I had brought in... a person... uh, reread it because I'm gonna add in the lost half.

**Pacifist One**

**20XX**

Frisk did not scream as  ~~she~~ they fell. They were ready to die. They had wanted to climb this mountain for so long. A friend had dared them to do it, and today seemed like the perfect day. The child had left a note for  ~~her~~ their parents, telling them that they wanted to do this to prove to friends that the legend isn't true. Taking a walking stick and a few band-aids, Frisk had set off on their climb of Mt. Ebbot. Now... they were falling. It seemed the descent was slow, but truly, it was just very long. Bracing themselves for impact as golden flowers came into view, Frisk realized what their friends had meant. Monsters live in Ebbot, and this one child was falling into the trap of their den.

 

Waking up, Frisk looked themselves over. Yup, cuts deep and bloody showing bones. They must have landed on the stick, because it was covered in blood and there were splinters in their arm. Frisk's favorite sweater- one that was blue with two horizontal stripes along the torso- had been ripped to mere shreds as they landed in the grove of thorny, golden flowers. There were several thorns in their stomach, and long cuts along their ribcage. Frisk felt their brown hair and felt the moisture. Pulling their hand away, it was red. Frisk was quick to pull some leaves from the flowers. Tearing them in two, Frisk poured the sap along some medical wrap and began to wrap it around their head. A slight muscle spasm sent Frisk onto their back and frowning as they fixed the bandage waiting for feeling to come back to their legs. When it did, Frisk popped their back and slowly stood up. They grabbed the walking stick and used it to help them walk, placing more weight on their right leg and letting the left drag slightly.

 

 _'Oh... a door'_  Frisk thought, limping to the archway and leaning against it a a sad looking flower popped up.

 

"Howdy! I'm... uh... I'm..." the flower trailed off and Frisk frowned.

 

"Come on Flowey. I don't have all day. What's your name?" The child snapped, staring down at the creature.

 

"That's it! Flowey! Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Golly, you must be new to... the... uhm..."

 

"Underground?" Frisk offered.

 

"Uh, yeah. You must be new to the Underground. Don't worry! You've got li'l ol' me to teach ya the ropes!" Flowey grinned pulling Frisk into a battle, "See that glowing heart? That's your soul. The very... c-cumulation of your being! Your soul is very weak, but by gaining lots of LV it can grow stronger!"

 

"And, what's LV?" Frisk asked.

 

"Why Level of Violen-- LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't'cha?"

 

"No, not exactly."

 

"Don't worry! I'll share! Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... uhm..."

 

"Friendliness pellets?"

 

"Ya! Here ya go! Catch as many as you can!" Flowey called sending the white bullets at the child.

 

Too tired to move, Frisk stayed in place. They watched as the pellets flew at their soul, and winced at the pain. Frisk looked at the flower, shocked at the rudeness, and began to study it. It seemed to have had six petals, before three were pulled off forcefully. There were also cuts along the center of it where it's face was. The cuts leaked a red substance, that looked to be the same color as Frisk's soul. There were places in Flowey's stem that seemed to have been pulled out, and it's leaf seemed to be falling off. Frisk rushed forward quickly and used a band-aid to stick the two parts of the leaf back together. After that was done, they took a small pot out of their bag and scooped up the soil from under the roots of the flower.

 

"Sorry Flowey. I get you wanna be mean, but you're too cute. Why don't'cha come along with me, and we can live this place together. It seems like you have amnesia or something." Frisk decided shooting the flower a smile.

 

"Okay... I do have amnesia. Really bad... what were we talking about?"

 

"Or... Short term memory disorder... We were talking about how bad your amnesia is?"

 

"Oh! Right. Ya it's really bad! Sometimes I can't remember where I am, or who I am, or even how to use my attacks. I don't even remember my parents!" Flowey explained, using his good petal to make extravagant gestures to prove his point.

 

"Wow... That's sad." Frisk noted, "Maybe we'll find two old flowers while we go through this place and they'll be your parents." Frisk grinned.

 

"Ya, maybe... Oh! Your arms! Here, I can make those cuts get better!" Flowey exclaimed, gently wrapping it's vines around the deep gashes on Frisk's arms, legs, torso, and neck, "Now just cut it off."

 

"What? No!" Frisk yelled.

 

"I won't feel it. Detaching parts of myself is normal. It doesn't hurt one bit." Flowey explained, absent mindedly using another vine to cut off parts of the thin ones acting as bandages on the child's neck and rubbing sap on the wounds, "Oh, see! Didn't hurt one bit!"

 

"Wow... that's cool." Frisk muttered, walking on into the next room. They ran face first into a goat monster and flinched away as they saw her mangled maw and bloodshot eyes. The monster also had a patch of red fur along the top of her head where her right horn began. Looking up, Frisk saw a long crack running up the length of the base of the horn.

 

"Hello there my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. Oh my, what a horrible creature! Torturing such a poor innocent soul." Toriel exclaimed, kneeling down and reaching to remove the healing vines.

 

"Okay, lady." Frisk called, quickly dodging the outstretched arm, "One, I ain't 'your child' or any of that stuff. I'm Frisk. Frisk the human child with diabetes and who lost their blood checker falling down. Two, I'm not being tortured. The vines are healing the VERY painful wounds I received falling down."

 

"Allow me to heal you, my child."

 

"Not your child. Can't be healed. Just gotta stop the blood. Have you got like another sweater or something?"

 

"No. Follow me, I will protect you from the scary monsters." Toriel grinned, taking Frisk's hand and making them follow.

 

Frisk followed Toriel slowly. Stopping once in awhile to adjust the walking stick in their hand to make it feel lighter and lessen the pressure put on their injured leg. After a while, Toriel noticed and picked the child up. She frowned when Frisk smacked her nose and began to flail, but let the child down.

 

"Hey goat lady! I'm here too! Don't be picking Frisk up when I'm in a... fragile... uuuuuhhhhh..."

 

"...Pot, Flowey?"

 

"Oh! Sure, I'd love some."

 

"Nevermind... have some fertilizer, it should be somewhere in my bag." Frisk sighed, slowing behind Toriel as a shy looking monster came out from the shadows and brought Frisk into a black box fighting arena, "Woah, uh... F-floweeeey. Whaaaat's going ooooon?"

 

"Mmhugmm hfhiebsm mmi"  Flowey mumbled with his mouth full.

 

" _Whimsun approaches shyly. How cute!~"_  

 

"Gah! Who was that?"

 

 _"Oh, I'm your innner vooooice!~ Tee hee, just kidding. I'm ~~Chara.~~ " _ The voice laughed,  _"So... will you: Fight, Act, Check Your Items, or Give the Monster Mercy, Fallen child?"_ Chara asked politely.

 

"Uhhhh... Flowey, what should I do?"

 

"Mgh, spthare whtwhem."

 

"Mmmm... Act." Frisk decided, pushing the orange glowing button in front of them.

 

 _"Good choice, tee hee! Mom'll be so proud. Alright: Talk To, Compliment, Yell At, or Cry to the Whimsun?"_ The voice asked.

 

"Uhh..."

 

"Yell at." Flowey laughed, finally swallowing the fertilizer.

 

Frisk pressed the button and decided on something to say, "HEY WHIMSUN! WHY ARE YOU SO FAT? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO EAT PROPER MEALS?" Frisk yelled.

 

 _"The Whimsun ran away. That was rude, Fallen Human."_ Frisk could hear the frown in their voice.

 

"Sorry, random character. I don't give a damn." Frisk shrugged.

 

Several uneventful fights later, Frisk was walking with the new voice in their head, Flowey, and Toriel into an extreamly cluttered house. There were books along the floor. Broken children's toys, piles of human newspaper clippings all the way back to World War I, video games with no batteries, dead laptops, and dirty plates everywhere. The human had understood that Toriel seemed a bit weird, but a kleptomaniac was NOT something they expected.

 

 _"My, my... Toriel is even more of a kleptomaniac than when I was alive."_ Chara laughed.

 

"Come my child! I have a pie resting on the kitchen counter top!" Toriel called, pushing through an archway filled with trash and dead plants. Frisk made sure Flowey was still in their bag before following.

 

The kitchen was even worse. Not a single dish was clean. There were baking pans littering the floor, forks and plates piled in the sink, spoiled and unfinished pies on the countertop, and even piles of old butterscotch pie recipes on the floor. There was even a bucket of dried out snails!

 

"Uh... Toriel, I'm not very hungry..."

 

"Nonsense my child! Here, why don't you go rest in the first room down the yellow hall, and I'll bring you a plate later."

 

"Okay..."

* * *

Three weeks passed and Frisk had finally had enough. They decided to ask Toriel the big, heartbreaking question.

 

"Miss Toriel?"

 

"Hm? Yes my child?" Toriel asked, looking up from her book.

 

"How do I leave the Ruins?"

 

"Do you want to hear some facts about snails?"

 

"Uhm, that's sorta changing the topic. How do I leave?"

 

"Snail is a common name for gastropod molluscs that can be split into three groups, land snails, sea snails and freshwater snails." Toriel explained.

 

"That's completly unrelated. How. Do. I. LEAVE?"

 

"Snails can have lungs or gills depending on the species and their habitat."

 

"Yes, I know that. I want to go home."

 

"Snail-like animals that do not have a shell are usually called slugs."

 

"Toriel!"

 

 

"Hm? Yes my child?"

 

"I WANT TO LEAVE!"

 

"...Stay here. I have business to attend to." Toriel ordered, standing up and leaving the room. Frisk followed.

 

Down the staircase and through a long corridor. The lighting made the scars over Toriel's body stand out. She looked scarier in the darkness. Frisk gulped.

 

"F-flowey?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you scared?"

 

"Very."

 

"How about you Chara?"

 

 _"Oh, yes. I'm out right terrified."_  Chara giggled, floating on their back next to Frisk.

 

"How do you suppose we fight her?"

 

 _"Just use mercy."_  Chara stated simply. "Talk about snails with her." Flowey added.

 

"I can't do both at the same time." Frisk frowned.

 

 _"W_ e _l_ l,  _t_ h _e_ y _d_ o _n_ ' _t_ k _now w_ h _a_ t _t_ e _i_ r  _t_ a _l_ k _i_ n _g_ a _b_ o _u_ t _." Chara and Flowey said unanimously. Frisk laughed a bit, and moved on to face the goat._

 

"Very well, my child. If you feel the need to leave... then prove to me you can survive!" Toriel began the fight.

 

The fight began, and Frisk was left with a choice.

 

 _"Click mercy and spare. Spam it!"_ Chara called pointing to the button they hovered over.

 

"Okay." Frisk did as they were told. Toriel remained silent, but threw the first wave of attacks. They were dodged and Frisk repeated the action three times.

 

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel frowned. She ended the fight and walked up to Frisk, "I will not stop you my child, but know that I love you very much. Good luck." Toriel hugged Frisk ad left the room.

 

"You guys ready?" Frisk asked after a minute.

 

"Yup." Flowey called from his bag.

 

 _"As ready as I can be partner."_ Chara called saluting to Frisk in midair.

 

"Then... on we go..." Frisk walked through the exit to the Ruins.

 

 

 

 

> **Dissordertale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Chara, and Flowey meet some pretty interesting skeletons. Oh what shalt become of this trio wondering the Underground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snrk. I'm sorry Papyrus. I'm sorry Sans. You're both reeeeeally messed up. I'm sorry, SO sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, also! This one story is following the main story line while any others after this will be- er- regular fanfic stuff. Anyone's allowed to use this! Just, make sure to give me credit, or at least tag the name so I can find it. Okay, that's it! ...I freakin' spelt it wrong at the end of the last chapter. DISORDERTALE. There.

**Pacifist Two**

**20XX**

Frisk, Chara, and Flowey trekked through the freezing snow. How it was snowing underground was of... no real importance. Continuously hearing whispering and the rustling of bushes was. Frisk carefully made their way over a large branch, careful not to break it. Something cracked behind them, and turned. They saw a flash of green, and harsh whispering from near them. Frisk continued on, clutching the Toy Knife they had found to their chest. Nothing was gonna jump them.

 

Coming to a bridge, Frisk grew confused, seeing what looked to be an oversized baby gate. Deciding to examine it, the three froze as they felt a presence behind them. They signed a quick message to Flowey, and threw their head back a bit for Chara to check. Flowey held the knife in a vine as Chara came back with a report.

 

 _"A scary looking skeleton staring daggers at you with a flaring green light and a smaller, weaker looking skeleton on his shoulders."_   They reported. Frisk nodded and turned around.

 

"Hello, hu--"

 

"hello! i'm sans! this is my big brother papyrus!" The smaller skeleton signed,Causing Papyrus to go silent.

 

Sans was small. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. His left eye was covered with a bandage and both of his legs had long cracks running down from his femur to his fibula. His mouth also had a bandage over it. One of his arms didn't have anything bellow his humorous, and his shirt was partially ripped  showing several missing, broken, and bandaged ribs. The other skeleton, Papyrus, was tall and lean. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. A black scarf was tied 'round his neck and had a protective hand holding on to the younger sibling. Brown, leather gloves covered the hands, and Sans was trying to pry a piece off that had long since began to fall off. Papyrus had a bandage over his left eye, but his right glowed a brilliantly dark green. His grey boots reached up to his his Patella.

 

"Why're you both banged up?" Frisk asked, noticing the jagged rib bones poking through the tight, cotton fabric of Papyrus' shirt.

 

"None of your business!" Papyrus responded coldly, shifting Sans into his arms cradle style as the younger's tear built up.

 

 _"Some other humans were quite rude to these two."_ Chara explained.

 

"Oh... Well, I'm Frisk. Frisk the human! It's nice to make your acquaintance!" Frisk grinned nudging Flowey to give them a joy buzzer. It was slipped on by a vine, and Frisk extended their hand. Papyrus' hand was zapped.

 

"AH HAHAHA! HUMAN THAT WAS MOST MARVELOUS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ENJOYED THAT!" Papyrus exclaimed, sounding much happier than his other brooding mood. Sans giggled a bit, but snuggled further into Papyrus' Rib cage as they began to walk, "WE CAN CONTINUE ON! I MADE THESE BARS TOO WIDE! ANYWAY HUMAN, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

 

"Oh, I have a living Flower in my bag that slipped the buzzer onto my hand while I was talking to you."

 

"THAT IS INDEED AMAZING! RIGHT BROTHER?" Sans didn't move, and Papyrus' happy demeanor immediately fell, "You alright buddy?"

 

Sans sighed gently and nodded against Papyrus' chest. Papyrus chuckled gently and held Sans a bit more gently, adjusting his arms so the younger brother's body could be mostly hidden.

 

"So... you have Multiple Personality Disorder... what does Sans have?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Does your brother have a disorder, other than being utterly crippled?"

 

"Uh, not exactly. He... he is mute."

 

"Psst. Frisk, Sans has 1 HP. Papyrus is very protective, so... don't uhm... don't..." Flowey trailed off, forgetting what not to do.

 

"Make him angry or make Sans sad. Gotcha Flowey." Frisk smiled into the bag and pulled up another bag of fertilizer.

 

"Snacks!" Flowey chowed down.

 

"Did... did your bag just talk?" Papyrus asked gently, as he felt Sans fall into a light slumber.

 

"No, the flower inside of my bag did though." Frisk giggled.

 

"Ah... that... doesn't make sense."

 

"Nothing in my life makes sense anymore mister Papyrus. Nothing."

 

"Hm, neither does anything in ours." Papyrus' right eye flared with the dark green magic, "But that can change... just with one more soul..."

 

 

 

 

> **To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahaha! This one is much shorter compared to last chapter because I lost my draft! Papyrus can be a badass when he wants to if it means Sans'll be happy by the way. Heh heh, and the character images... gotta redraw those... Oh well, I got work to do. At the end of the fic I'll have a picture of the whole cast done. Uh next chapter should be uploaded... sometime before or during Thanksgiving break, so yeah. If you've gone to my page... you know how many running stories I have. Like... ten. Anyway, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls into a fight with Papyrus as his mood changes several times throughout the battle. Just what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I uploaded last chapter and stupidly made Papyrus start a fight. I'm stupid! but now, I'm gonna do that fight.

**Pacifist 3**

**20X6**

Frisk stared at the pointed bones behind Papyrus. They looked to Flowey, then dropped the bag to the ground motioning for the knife. Chara was quick to hop into Frisk's mind, helping them get ready. The decision screen pulled up and Frisk looked through the options.

 

 _"Click Fight. We should know who we're battling."_ Chara suggested, noticing Sans was still in Papyrus' arms.

 

"Good idea." Frisk praised, just as they thought another decision came up. They could attack Sans  _or_ Papyrus, "Smite him?"

 

_"Smite him."_

 

Frisk clicked Sans' name. Papyrus' sockets blacked out as he watched the human run up to strike his brother. Sans jolted awake, and was quickly out of the way of an attack. No magic in his right eye, and stumbling over weak and bandaged legs. Papyrus' look of hatred grew deeper and Frisk felt their regrets crawl on their back.

 

" **Y O U A R E G O I N G T O R E G R E T E V E R D O I N G T H A T H U M A N.** " Papyrus frowned.

 

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Frisk yelled dodging a sharpened bone. They backed up and noticed something being spelt out below their Red heart.

 

' **ATTACKING ONE WITHOUT MAGIC IS STUPIDLY UNFAIR. i** ' It read, a small bone at the end of it. Frisk nearly didn't dodge the last bone, but it was their turn again. This time they chose to Act and called out to Papyrus in a friendly manner.

 

"Your attacks are well thought out mister Papyrus!" Frisk called.

 

"WHY THANK YOU HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST ALWAYS TRY HIS BEST!" Papyrus called switching into a happy mood.

 

The next attack was orange bones going through Frisk's body. They moved as much as they could, not knowing what to do but only wanting to get away from the bones. Surprisingly the attack didn't hurt as long they moved. Frisk smiled and decided to Act towards Sans.

 

"You're so lucky to have a brother like Papyrus to protect you!" Frisk called, noting that Papyrus' stance went to a more relaxed position as Sans beamed.

 

Sans nodded shyly.

 

"Heh, my li'l brother sure is the coolest. Even with those injuries, he stands on two feet." Papyrus added walking over to Sans and taking his hand gingerly.

 

 _"Hey, Frisk. I wanna try something. Insult Sans."_ Chara called from Frisk's mind.

 

"Why?" Frisk whispered.

 

_"Please? For science?"_

 

"Ugh, fine." Frisk dodged an easy bone attack and selected Act, "Hey Sans, instead of being a four eyed nerd, you're a one eyed loser!"

 

Sans' face fell. Tears brimmed at the corner of his right eye socket, and Papyrus' mood seemed to shift to murderous. Frisk took a mental note never to listen to Chara, and watched as the attacks came. Three feral skulls appeared around them, each loading a beam of light. 

 

" **R U D E W A Y T O P U T I T , H U M A N . . ."** Papyrus frowned, his eye glowing a darker green as he brought up his commanding hand. The blasters fired, and Frisk only had one thought in their mind.  _I don't wanna die!_ Their soul broke in two...

 

 

 

 

> **But it Refused**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right as I upload this, His Theme comes on. What luck I have! So, I forgot Sans is supposed to be a mute because of reasons, so last chapter and this chapter had small alterations to Sans' 'dialogue'. Also I was to lazy to fix what he said so I just put Sans signed. xP


End file.
